


Life with Seraphina

by Silveey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveey/pseuds/Silveey
Summary: Gabriel and Beezlebub are now working parents with an adorable baby girl, even still working for heaven and hell, the two try their hardest to give their baby a normal lifestyle with humans in order to stay neutral.I wrote these for the artist dandan and I figured you’d love them too!Here’s her profil to check out her art and the art that inspired this fic.   https://instagram.com/dadan.0911?igshid=1d6l3hz464yd3
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://instagram.com/dadan.0911?igshid=1d6l3hz464yd3](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fdadan.0911%3Figshid%3D1d6l3hz464yd3).



I opened up my laptop after finally showering and shaving, feeling all freshened up and ready to work. Taking a seat at my desk and reviewing any paperwork that I’ve received while I slept.

A tab opened up which a conference video call began.

“Oh good, you’re on.” Uriel commented. 

“Are we all ready to begin?” Micheal chimed in, 

“Depends, has everyone read up on Aziraphale’s latest report that he submitted last night at 11:30?” I mentioned as I clicked on last night’s email. 

As the first 30 minutes passed, we took a small break as I scribbled on a notepad boredly.

“Hey, I have to go do an emergency work errand. Hold her.” Beezlebub handed me our daughter. 

“I’m on a call meeting Bee.” I held Seraphina tightly as she glanced up with joy in her violet eyes.

“It’s almost ending, just hold her. I’ll be back.” She rushed out of the room before I could complain anymore. 

I sighed as I glanced down at my daughter. “Well, looks as though it’s just us little one.” I kissed her head as she giggled. 

As I noticed the loading bar popping up, I quickly gave Seraphina my little stress ball to be entertained as I tried to rush this meeting. 

“Welcome back everyone- oh! Seraphina!” Micheal cooed as so did every female on the call suddenly joined in on awing the baby on my lap. 

“Oh how precious she is!”

“Look at her.” 

“She’s all dressed up today with daddy.”

“Hello derie!”

I nervously smiled at the camera. “Yes, mother had to rush to work so Sera here will be joining me.” I bounced my knee to give Sera enjoyment as she tried to chew the large stress ball. While I’ve gotten a bit distracted, I felt something wet and slobbery on my hand. 

“Ba, ba mam.” She began to mumble as her mouth tried to nibble on my hand that she grabbed on. 

“Oh sweetheart no. No I’m not food.” I pulled my hand away as she giggled while drool hung off her mouth. 

I heard the chuckles from the zoom meeting as I pulled out some gluten free cookies for her to nibble on. 

While I bounced my leg again, she made some noises that just seemed to amuse everyone online.   
Within 30 minutes of this motion, she began to fall asleep in my right arm as I struggled to type with my left hand alone. 

“I believe that’s everything I have to share, if you excuse me, I have to put her down for her nap.” 

The women mainly awed in disappointment as they all said their quiet goodbyes to the child in my arm. 

Logging off was a relief as I looked down to see the angel in my life fast asleep as she hugged on to my now drenched shirt and tie. “I’ll protect you no matter what princess.”


	2. Uncle Hastur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She asked for one with Hastur and Ligur, I delivered!!   
> Now for poor Hastur and Ligur to babysit the Prince of hell’s adorable spawn.

I leaned against the wall as I watched the chaos unfold. It’s October which means more humans to punish. This was my favorite time of the year, only fun I get around here. 

“Anything interesting?” Ligur walked into my personal space, lucky for him he’s the only one I’d allow to do that.

“Just waiting for Dagon to approve our visit upstairs. Things are a mess as usual this time of year.” I muttered as I inhaled my cigar. 

Dagon came out of Beezlebub’s office with an expression of dread. It’s rare for her to be on the boss’s bad side. 

“Dagon, what’s the status for our request?” I called as I tossed my lit cigar to Crowley as he spoke to Eric. Ignoring his cursing lingo as I noticed a sleeping baby in her right arm. 

“Because of the chaos and our new little prince, I can’t get anything done. Especially when it comes to keeping a strict eye on Crowley.” She glared at the demon putting the small flame out on his dress shirt as the demon Eric is looking worried from her gaze. 

“Can’t father dearest deal with that?” I motioned to the little one slowly waking up. 

“Gabriel is indisposed at the moment since it’s busy up there apparently.” She creased her finger of the small strands of black hair of the child. “This is very bad.” She muttered. 

“Why not have one of the imps take care of her?” Ligur suggested. 

Those dark eyes of her glared at the both of us for even suggesting such a thing. “I suggest you never say that again unless you want our lord to torture you for the next melinniel.” 

I coughed out of uneasiness. “Right, how unthoughtful of us.” 

“Crowley! You’re with me today!” She ordered as the red head tried to sneak away. 

“You’re not going to make me take care of her are you?” Crowley shouted in disbelief.

“Of course not, at least not today.” She huffed as she handed me the child. “Hastur, you will.” 

Crowley held a laugh as I held the child in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“You will take her with you on your errands today. Only rule is to take care of her needs and no malice or demonic activity in front of her.” She instructed as she yanked Crowley from one of the imps to follow her. 

“I’m not a nanny Dagon.” I growled under my breath.

“I don’t recall giving you the option to say no Hastur. Do it.” Dagon ordered before disappearing in the halls with Crowley behind her. 

I sighed and snapped a sack to carry the child on my chest. “Great, now I can’t smoke the rest of the night.” 

“Won’t be so bad I suppose.” Ligur commented. 

As we walked into the nightlife of London, I would glance down to the curious child as she suckled her binky, or pacifier? Or was it a nipple? 

“How do you suppose we do this?” Ligur asked as he followed my pace and took a look at the baby. 

“I do the talking and you’ll have to finish them off.” 

“Shame that you’ll be missing out on the fun tonight.” He commented. 

“Better to miss the fun then be disintegrated by Beezlebub’s wrath of not meeting her daughter’s needs.” I sighed as I scratched the toad on my head. 

After punishing two humans, we took a cab to reach the next town over. 

The Seraphina began whining for something. 

“Come on lass, what’s the matter?” I checked to see she lost her Binky.

“Peraphs she needs a change?” Ligur suggested.

I took her out of the sash that held the child against my chest and felt her diaper. “She’s fine, not that.”

“Hungry?” 

“Do I look like a woman with tits? Besides, knowing Dagon, she already fed the child before giving her to us.” When I held her a little higher, she gave a smile. 

“Think she likes us?” Ligur leaned closer to see the baby began to make cooing noises as I slowly bounced her. 

“Think she might.” I muttered, without sensing it, my toad ejected his tongue onto the child’s hand. “Hey! Don’t do that.” 

Seraphina screamed in joy from my familiar’s action. 

“She seems to be quite happy.” Ligur’s chameleon began to change colors which drew the baby’s attention to him. 

As she continue to scream in joy, our cab stopped at our destination. 

“Which human is this?” Ligur stepped onto the yard of some house in the country. 

“Something’s off.” I sensed the aura of this field as the cab droved off. 

We entered the house and saw a scene of bloody smear prints on the walls and items scattered everywhere. 

Taking a step to the dining room, I quickly covered the baby’s eyes as I found our human dead at the table. 

“Well this isn’t what was planned.” Ligur followed as the baby cooed as she grabbed my hand over her eyes.

“We’ll have to report-“ Seraphina started wailing in tears as soon as I sensed another living being in this room.

“Sorry demons but you’ll have to return to hell and stay there.” A male witch appeared with an accent that probably came from Russia. “Kidnapping babies?” He tsked as he pulled out a water bottle with a cross inside. 

Fuck! Fuck! “Get back up now.” I ordered Ligur as I summoned a flame.

Ligur shimmered away as I quickly ran into the other room while holding the baby right. She kept crying as the fuckin witch kept throwing holy shit towards me. 

“Shit uhh, hush little prince don’t say a word, or else we’ll be fucked out of this world.” I quickly sang as I bounced her in my left arm while quickly hiding in the basement. 

The witch was out of holy items but still a threat. He needs to be taken down now.

I noticed a bucket of water next to me. It’s now or never, “just stay quiet okay little one?” I began to button up my trench coat with the baby inside. She whined but couldn’t do anything as I began to quietly hum the dumb tune for her. 

As the witch came down, trying to find me in the dark, I quickly tripped him face first into the bucket as I drowned him. Quickly singing loudly to drown out the sounds to keep Sera calm. “Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb.” I stopped when I sensed the bastard was dead. Seraphina began to whine more as she hated being inside my tench coat. 

“See? He’s gone, wicked thing is gone now.” I pulled her out as I made certain the body wasn’t in her view. “The dark ain’t so scary huh? Especially with me around.” 

She smiled as her violet eyes gleamed with joy at my familiar struck his tongue out to catch a fly.

“The bloody hell happened?” Beezlebub shouted as she appeared from the ground, having Ligur behind her.

“A witch my lord. He ambushed us but I handled it according to Dagon’s orders.” I handed the child over to her mother which she began to bounce in mid air of just the sight of the short dark hair woman. 

“Which was?” She glanced over her child, making certain no harm came to her.

“Attend to her needs and no malice or demonic activities in her sight.” I began to gently kick the body near by. 

“She saw or heard nothing?” 

“Nothing but the sound of my singing your lord.” I took a bow before her. 

She was silent at first but handed the child back to me. “Excellent work Duke Hastur. Take the night off from your regular work and just simply watch her for another hour.”

The child smiled, making something inside of my chest warm.

“It would be my pleasure my lord.” I bowed as I began to slowly bounce the child. 

“It’s her bedtime, so it won’t be much work.” She handed over a bottle of milk before leaving me with Ligur. 

“Think I’ve began to get a little attached to this one.” Ligur creased her little bangs as we walked out of the house before entering hell. 

“I suppose the same for me.” I muttered as I watched the child doze off the sleep in my coat.


End file.
